GUN's Requiem: Choir of Shadows
by Reko Reborn
Summary: Eight soldiers from the Guardian Units of Nations have been organized into a special purpose squad, a strike team created for a sole assignment... to neutralize Project Shadow...
1. Choir of Shadows

** I realized this this was to long, so I split it up into several parts.**

**I also took this chance to do some editing, I've changed some dialouge, changed an event or two (slightly), and I ditched the "Make your own version of the character"shit, I added discriptions later on.  
**

**Hopefully people will read it, now... work on the sequeals is already underway, and I want the first to be something people can stand reading...**

**Anyway, All characters are property of their respective owners (But I'm sure you knew that)  
**

* * *

The helicopter's blades spun, propelling it through the dark sky. The inside was scarcely lit, small red lights only barley illuminated the metal walls, and cast dark shadows from the figures inside. 

Drenched in shadow were men and women who sat in silence as they clenched their weapons tightly, Dressed in fatigues, Kevlar suits, steel-reinforced helmets with tinted visors, geared up with weapons and ammunition… they were soldiers.

One man stood, one hand holding a rifle; the other gripping a railing that hung from the roof. Stripes where sewn into his shoulder straps, Three stripes up and two stripes down, a Sergeant First Class. He lowered his hand to his ear, pressing the comm. that was placed inside. heard the message.

"Troops, listen up!" He shouted over roar of the copter's blades, "We're approaching the LZ, we'll be arriving in one minute! We all know our mission, neutralize Project Shadow…"

The G.U.N. insignia shined briefly in the dark transport, lit up by the trace amounts of light in the steel interior. "We've finally been able to pin-point his location. As you all know, he's been eluding us for quite some time now, passing under our radar for months, but it seems he's slipped up" The SFC briefed, "We've been sent in to do the job that the others couldn't, because it seems like the rest of G.U.N. is to chicken-shit to handle a psycho fur ball"

"Lucky us…" A soldier in the back said sarcastically after the SFC's brief, The Sergeant First Class glared back at him after that comment.

But… he understood, he could see the depression, the uncertainty, and most of all, the fear of the soldiers... Project: Shadow had wiped out entire battalions of battle hardened soldiers, what chance did a team of 8 have?

A hell of one, if he had anything to say about it…

"I know what you're thinking, but we were chosen for a reason" The SFC began, "We were not sent our here to die, we are going to finish what so many have started. We are the best, of the best! When we find the hedgehog, we are going to blow the hell out of him, until we don't anything left to kill! We are going to avenge the deaths of our friends and compatriots!"

His words seemed to have an effect on the soldiers, they all lifted their heads.

"Do you understand?" He shouted.

He was answered by a cry of, "Hooah!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The Sergeant First Class shouted.

"HOOAH!" The soldiers shouted, their voice seemed to shake the helicopter.

But, as it seemed, they didn't, because a moment later a female voice called out over the intercom, "We're over the landing zone, I'm touching down, get ready to move!" The pilot said as the copter descended.

"Opening the hatch" She said, and the back of the helicopter hissed and slowly began to lower.

"You heard the lady, we're moving! Try not to trip on your way out!" The SFC ordered as the helicopter touched down, the hatch forming a ramp. The squad piled out, seven of the G.U.N. soldiers left the helicopter and quickly got organized. The SFC was the last one out.

His feet met concrete, he stepped away from the copter and tapped the microphone attached to his helmet, "Pegasi, stay on call, we might need a quick exit"

"Understood, I'll stay just outside the kill-zone, Pegasi out" The pilot replied. The helicopter rose, the hatch closing as it gained altitude. The SFC crossed into field of concrete, just beyond stood a large warehouse. Empty and abandoned, the place was a derelict, but it was their LZ.

He changed frequencies, and tapped his comm. again, "NORTH STAR, do you have a fix on Project: Shadow?" He asked.

"Confirmed, the target is in the warehouse. Based on recent scans, he shouldn't be going anywhere" A female voice replied as a marker appeared on his display. "We'll keep an eye on him, and alert you to any changes, NORTH STAR out"

His squad's FOF beacons came to life, identifying themselves. He approached them, and they all gave him their attention. "Alright, as you know, that's our objective" The SFC said, motioning to the warehouse, "According to the NORTH STAR orbital command, Shadow is inside that building, his exact location however, is unknown."

He quickly assessed his team, it was made up mostly of corporals and sergeants, and a sole private. The team's equipment consists of silenced M4 Carbines, MP5s, and s 9mm Beretta sidearm, they were also armed with several grenades of different kinds. They all carried, in his opinion, sufficient ammunition, but he couldn't help but wonder just how much they would actually get to use. ..

Time to go to work, "Break into Fire Teams. Higgens, Slavik, Duggs, Slay, you're Fire Team Alpha. Wolf, Locke, Davidson, you're Fire Team Bravo." The SFC ordered, and the soldiers formed up.

"Sergeant Kain, sir" Private Davidson spoke up, "How are we going to approach?"

Sergeant First Class Matthew Kain responded, "Alpha and I will head in through the front, Bravo will circle around and enter through the back, we'll meet up on the second level control room" Kain ordered.

Everyone nodded, they understood the plan.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Move it out, double time!"

The squad dashed across the open field of concrete and approached the front entrance, a single door on the far right side. "Bravo, go!" He ordered, and the Fire Team ran across them, moving around back.

"Wait for Bravo's confirmation" SFC Kain said, he and the team held their position, their objective marker still in place. After a few seconds, Bravo chimed in over the radio.

"Fire Team Bravo, in position, waiting for your order." Sergeant Locke said into the TEAMCOM, his words heard by the entire squad.

"Alright, move in, keep your head down and your eyes open" Kain ordered.

"Yes sir, moving in." Locke responded, and broke radio contact.

Kain turned to Fire Team Alpha, "Let's move" He said as he slowly moved to open the steel door. He gripped the large handle and pushed hard, the door creaked and groaned and sent echoes throughout the building.

"Discrete" Corporal Slay commented, earning him a harsh glare from the Sergeant First Class.

Kain led them in, the warehouse was full of boxes, wooden and steel, they towered over the soldiers. He could see the second floor control room, that was where the man in charge would be, had the place not been completely abandoned.

He motioned for his team to form a column, the soldiers quickly moved up and formed in single file, with Kain at the head. He proceeded into the dark warehouse, moving past tall boxes and across looming shadows, his 4 man team behind him.

He activated the night vision in his visor, his team followed his lead. He checked the status of Bravo, the FOF signals displayed in his visor showed that they were on the other side of the warehouse, 100 meters away.

The team moved quickly and quietly, spotting no signs of the bionic hedgehog they were sent to deal with. They maneuvered through what seemed to be a maze of boxes, until they came upon the stairs leading to the upper levels.

He continued to lead the column, while the rest of Alpha watched all angles of approach. They produced up the stairs, taking extra precaution to examine the area, they had an overwatch view of the warehouse. When they reached the top of the stairs, Kain signaled for them to halt, and he looked around.

The tall boxes still blocked his view, but from what he could see, there didn't seem to be any activity. No lights, no movement, no signs that anything was here.

Kain couldn't help but wonder exactly what was in these boxes, but he decided that it was irrelevant. Surely anything important would have been moved out by now, there was no point in speculating.

"This is Fire Team Bravo, we're outside the control room. The door's locked, we're proceeding to pick the lock" Sergeant Locke reported in over the comm.

"Negative on that, you are to hold position until we arrive, do not make any actions that may give away our position" SFC Kain responded.

"Understood sir" Sergeant Locke said, ending the transmission.

Kain was about to order the team to move, but someone spoke up, "Sir, I think I saw movement" Corporal Duggs said, motioning towards the center of the room. Kain looked to where she was pointing, the entire warehouse seemed to be covered in a blanket of darkness, and even with night vision, he couldn't make out anything distinguishable.

"Grunt, are you sure you saw something?" SFC Kain asked the soldier, and even with her helmet on, Kain could see she faltered.

"Not entirely sir… it must have been a trick of the dark… my mind making up images" Corporal Duggs answered, she continued to gaze the point of interest however. Kain looked hard at the ground floor, the rows of boxes began to meld with the shadows.

"Sergeant Kain, is there a problem, sir?" Sergeant Locke asked over the radio, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen upon the Fire Team.

Kain's gaze left the ground, "No problems, we're proceeding to your position, Kain out" he replied. He gripped his assault rifle tightly and signaled for his team to follow, this time motioning for an arrowhead formation.

The team formed up with Kain at point, they moved quickly across the upper walkways, soon coming across a large room with a bolted door. The room sat on the edge of the walkways, giving the interior a full view of the ground level. Fire Team Bravo was crouched near the door, watching around for activity.

Sergeant Locke greeted Kain as he came near, "Nice to see ya sir, we've had no activity what-so-ever." Kain signaled for his team to break and take up search positions, they were to all be on the lookout for the Project they were sent after.

Locke moved to the door, and Kain followed suite, the Sergeant First Class inspected the door for himself. "When you said locked, didn't you mean bolted?" Kain asked dryly, this wasn't what he was expecting.

"All the same for Wolf over there, he can open anything, he's like a human lockpick," Locke said, tilting his head in the direction of Corporal Wolf.

"Thanks sir!" Wolf said, albeit a little loudly for the situation, which earned his a glare from the entire squad, "Sorry sir"

"Alright, just get it open, and don't take to long, if the Project doesn't know we're here, he'll find soon enough" SFC Kain said.

Sergeant Locke called Wolf over to him, "Alright Corporal, you heard the man, get this thing open, ASAP!" Locke ordered.

"Yes sir, Sergeant!" Wolf said as he moved to the door. He got to work immediately, laying his MP5 down on the floor and pulled out an intricate lockpicking set. He started working on the door, twisting and turning bolts and locks to complete his given goal.

SFC Kain took a glance around, From were he was standing he could see the ground floor, not to mention most of the top floor as well. Most the top was catwalks and the such, but this room was made of the same material the warehouse itself was made out of, which made it stand out quite well.

Kain didn't like this, they had been in the building for… he checked his clock, 15 minutes, and they hadn't found any activity at all, save corporal Duggs's account. Something wasn't right…

He activated a private comm. to the orbiting global military satellite station, NORTH STAR, "This is Sergeant First Class Kain, operation LUNAR ECLIPSE, I need an update" He said to the chosen responder.

The same voice as before answered him, "No spikes in energy levels, no external links, and little movement, but his chaos energy is blurring my equipment, I can't get a lock on his exact position."

That isn't what he wanted to hear, "Has there been ANY movement?" Kain asked.

"None" NORTH STAR replied.

Maybe they did catch him off guard, perhaps for once, everything could go as it should. But he couldn't drop his own guard, he had to be alert, _"I'll be damned if I let this bio-freak get the better of me"_ Kain thought.

"Done! Open sesame!" Corporal Wolf exclaimed as the door unlocked with a whimper, his toolkit now spewn about the area around him.

"Understood NORTH STAR, report if there's any more movement, Kain out" Kain said as he ended the talk. He looked over at the door and couldn't help but be surprised, the heavy bolted door was now ajar, all of the locks and bolts picked and opened. That... was damned impressive...

Sergeant Locke smirked, the guy could be annoying, but he had his perks. SFC Kain motioned for the squad to form up, "Bravo, you take point, check and clear" Kain ordered as Fire Team Alpha grouped around him.

"Sir" Locke said, and he turned his focus to the Fire Team. "Wolf, take point" he said, Corporal Wolf had just finished packing up his lockpick kit when the order was given.

Wolf looked up at the Sergeant and grinned, "You got it boss!" He said as he picked up his MP5 and brought it to bear. Locke sighed, he supposed he would let that one slide, but the guy never seemed to get it. Wolf moved towards the door, with Sergeant Locke and Private Davidson on both sides of the door.

Corporal Wolf slowly pushed the door open and scanned the room. It was an office, a large single room, corporate looking in it's setup. There was a large dust covered desk, dust covered chairs, dust covered file cabinets, dead dust covered plants, and a whole hell of a lot of dust covered dust.

Pressed against the far wall was a large window, one that spanned the entire span of the wall. It gave a perfect view of the ground level... or it would have, if it wasn't covered in dust. "Clear" Wolf said, though it was quite obvious.

Locke and Davidson entered the room, sweeping it themselves. The place was empty, empty and dark, like the rest of the building. Locke left the room and reported to Kain, "Nothing inside sir, what are your orders?" Locke asked.

"That room and the surrounding upper levels will be out command post for this operation" Kain explained. He turned to Alpha, "Alpha, move into the room for briefing." The 4 soldiers complied and entered the room where Wolf and Davidson waited. Kain entered the room, followed by Locke.

The large room now held the entire squad, and each soldier was spaced out as well. Corporal Higgens, Sergeant Slavik, Corporal Slay, and Corporal Duggs of Fire Team Alpha stood in formation around the room, while Corporal Wolf and Private Davidson were in the back, checking out the desk. Sergeant Locke and Sergeant First Class Kain entered the room, and everyone gave them their immediate attention.

"Alright grunts, so far so good, we haven't been attacked, but we still haven't found Shadow" SFC Kain said, "The plan is to use this office as a command post, a place we can coordinate everyone's actions from. We will split up for this, I'll stay here with Wolf and Davidson" He turned to Locke, "Locke, you are now in charge of Fire Team Alpha, I'll take command of Bravo, is that understood?"

"Yes sir, Sergeant" Locke replied.

"Good, I'll keep watch here and try to find Shadow's location, while Alpha will actively search the building." Kain briefed, "I can see most of the warehouse from here, and I'll tell Alpha if I find anything, or Alpha can call in if they find anything, and Bravo and I can provide fire from an elevated position"

"Any questions?" Kain asked.

Corporal Slay spoke up, "Sir, if we do encounter Shadow, how do you suppose we go about bringing him down?"

From that one question, an air of tension rose. How were they supposed to bring down a psychotic, enraged, super powerful bioengineered weapon of mass destruction?

"With cunning and well placed shots, NORTH STAR reports that besides us, there has been no movement in here, which leads me to believe that he's either sleeping, or seriously out of it. If we can get the drop on him, we should be able to deal with him with no trouble." SFC Kain explained.

"And if he's not sir?" Corporal Slay asked.

"Then we handle him with a cool head, don't start spraying, take well aimed shots, panicking will only get you killed" Kain said, he knew his plan was flimsy, but to tell the truth, he wasn't exactly sure how to kill the creature himself.

"You have your orders, maintain constant radio contact, keep your comms. on at all times and link them to Davidson, I'll key in if you encounter anything at all, now move it soldiers, G.U.N ain't paying us by the hour" Kain ordered, Fire Team Alpha quickly departed the room, linking up and moving across the upper level.

"Sergeant, sir, why am I watching the comm. channels?" Private Davidson asked as he adjusted his radio, he could hear the light breathing of Alpha as they moved along, this would get real annoying, real fast.

"Because Davidson, I said so." Kain replied, "Besides, I like you, and I feel like I can trust you with this task"

Private Davidson couldn't help but smile. He had always sought approval from his fellow soldiers, and he always wanted to prove himself to the people around him. He enjoyed being liked, and the Sergeant First Class's words gave him a boost of self-confidence and self-esteem... regardless if he meant them or not.

Kain walked over to the window and began to wipe away the heavy build-up of dust, turning his gloves chalky after only a few swipes. "Wolf, Davidson, help me clean this off" Kain said as he cleared the window.

The two members of Fire Team Bravo walked over and assisted, staining their gloves as well. The dust was slowly cleared, and after a minute, they could now see through the window.

Wolf whistled, he didn't think this place was this big. The warehouse was bigger then the soldiers had believed, looking at it from higher up revealed there was a lot more to explore then Kain had predicted.

He saw the FOF tags of Fire Team Alpha as they moved across the complex, they had reached the ground floor and had begun their search.

"Sir, Alpha is breaking into teams, one 2 and one 3 man group, splitting off in different directions." Private Davidson said, and indeed the group had begun to split.

"Affirmative" Kain said.

Alpha split up, and they went off in different directions throughout the building.

Davidson walked up to Kain, "Sir... why are we after Shadow anyway?" He asked, he hadn't receive much briefing on the subject, just that Shadow a threat that needed to be eliminated.

"I don't know everything myself, but I do know the core details. The official story is that Shadow The Hedgehog was a weapon created by Ivo Robotnick, and that it was designed to eliminate any and all opposition that the doctor faced." Kain explained.

"But, it turns out that Robotnick didn't know exactly what he was messing with, and Shadow escaped. It proceeded to attack, and even destroy a number of G.U.N. installations, as well as terrorizing several highly populated areas.", "We discovered that when Robotnick took control of the Eclipse Cannon, Shadow was providing him with Chaos Emeralds, linking him to that as well, we're not sure why Shadow was working with him, but we believe they came to some kind of agreement"

"When Sonic stopped Robotnick's plot, Shadow was thought dead... until recently. The public still believes him to be dead, but we detected him around a week ago. Several dispatch squads have been sent after them... they failed... We're the fourth strike team. This time though, we have the advanced knowledge and planning needed for this operation, we should be able to neutralize him if all goes as planned."

"And that's what really happened?" Davidson asked.

"As I said... that's the official story..." Kain answered, "Is it what really happened? I don't know... but it's the story that was released, and it's the story we go off of"

Private Davidson nodded, whether the 'official' story was true or not, it was all the information they had.

"Corporal Wolf, keep a sharp eye out for any movement, Davidson, you keep watch as well." SFC Kain ordered, "I'm going to contact NORTH STAR once more."

"Will do sir" Wolf said as he watched the area, he could see the entire complex… save for a tiny corner that sat below the room. Davidson watched as well, his eyes were mainly on the split Fire Team that explored the floor below.

Kain stepped away from the window and activated the comm. "NORTH STAR, is there any movement from the target?" He asked.

"Negative, there had been no movement at all, your team is the only thing moving around out there." NORTH STAR replied.

_"What in the hell is going on? Surely the project would know we were here by now…"_ Kain thought. "NORTH STAR, are you positive the target is here?"

"Yes Sergeant, I am. There is a powerful source of chaos energy emitting from that warehouse, one that matches the wavelengths let off by Shadow" NORTH STAR said.

Kain sighed, "There doesn't seem to be anything h-"

"Sir! Corporal Higgens has found something!" Private Davidson shouted, grabbing the SFC's attention in an instant.

"Kain out" SFC Kain said as he severed the comm. link. Kain pulled up Higgen's comm. "Higgens, tell me what's happening" Kain demanded.

The female soldier's voice entered his ears, "Sir, I believe I might have found where the project is staying"

"I'm accessing your video feed" Kain said as he did so. Through his visor, he could see a feed of what Corporal Higgens sees by a window on his HUD. "Show me"

Corporal Higgens and Corporal Slay slowly made their way towards their destination… the makeshift bed lying inside a cubical of boxes. Higgens signaled for Slay to halt, and she slowly move ahead herself.

From what she could tell, it seemed like a kind of room. There were boxes used as stands with pictures on them, there were counters with miscellanies items spewn about. Pressed against the wall was a fairly new looking matrice propped up on boards and bricks, and covered in blankets and pillows.

But it was the thing on the bed that got her attention the most. There was a dark lump lying on top of the blankets of the bed, it's back turned to her. She couldn't tell exactly what it was, her night vision blurred the image.

"Sir, you seeing this?" She whispered to SFC Kain over the comm.

Kain was in fact seeing it, "Yes soldier, I am…" He murmured. He could see the dark shape on the bed, and even through the grainy night vision and the low quality video feed from the link, he could see what was in front of him…

That was the target… Project Shadow…

* * *

**Okay, now go read the next part... shit be gettin crazy up in there...**


	2. Choir of Shadows: Part 2

**Alrighty then, part two of the now split up story...**

**Hope you're not ****squeamish**

**All characters belong to whoever made/drew/copywrited/wrote about/inspired/was ordered made under the threat of death/stole them...**

* * *

_DAMNIT! How could I be so foolish!? How could I let this happen?!_

_I knew I shouldn't have done it, I knew this would happen!_

_Still… I'd be lying if I said I regretted it…_

_I let my guard down… I let myself become weak, become vulnerable, I can't allow that to happen._

_No… no it's not weakness… he told me so…_

_But they must have followed me, they must have traced me…but how?_

_Oh god… did I…?_

_I did…I lost my cool, and released a surge..._

_They must have tracked it…they followed me here…_

_Well… I guess I'll have to do something about that…_

_But… it's not right… I shouldn't… their lives matter…_

_They're getting closer… I… I have to… I must..._

_It's in self-defense… I need to defend myself…_

_Yes… I'm defending myself… that's alright… he'll understand…_

_Defending myself…_

* * *

"Higgens, hold your position, Davidson, tell Alpha to get over there, now!" Sergeant First Class Matthew Kain ordered quickly, drawing his attention to the area the two soldiers were located in. 

He could see them… just barley, but he couldn't see the project, not from his direct view. But from Higgen's video feed, he saw the create lie dead still, his chest did not even seem to move.

Private Davidson gave Kain's command over the comm.. "Orders from Sergeant First Class Kain, report immediately to Corporal Higgens and Corporal Slay's position, double time!" he said somewhat nervously, he wasn't used to giving commands, even if they were from someone else.

"Acknowledged, we're moving, Locke out!" Sergeant Locke replied, and the other 3 FOF tags began moving towards their destination.

Kain turned to Wolf, "Corporal, get your ass over there, move it!" The SFC commanded.

Wolf saluted, "Yes sir! Hauling ass, Sir!" He complied and ran out of the room, heading strait for Higgens.

"Davidson, you're staying here with me, I need someone to watch my back" Kain said as he moved to the window, searching around the glass.

"Me sir?" Davidson asked, slightly dumbstruck. Why him? Why not another Sergeant, or one of the Corporals? "Why me?"

Kain turned to him, "Because Private, I said so" He said, "And like I said, I like you, and I feel I can trust you." Kain had always been a great judge of character, as well as potential. It was instincts like that, that has kept him alive all these years. He's hunted down spies, flushed out vital information, and saved people's lives, all with those instincts that he'd learn to trust with his life.

And right now, those instincts were telling him to keep Davidson close, he had a feeling he'd need him.

Private Davidson clenched his M4 Carbine in a white knuckle grip, "Yes sir, I've got your back, sir!" He said, pride filling his voice.

Kain smirked, well, at least he'd made someone's day. "Sergeant Kain, sir, we're in position outside the Project's immediate location" Sergeant Locke reported in, the now 6 man team crouched near the "entrance" to Shadow's "room."

"Understood, hold your position, and tell Wolf he's been kicked into Alpha" Kain responded, "When I give the mark, enter the room and neutralize the Project"

"Affirmative sir" Locke responded, and ended the chat.

Kain turned his attention back to the dusty window and looked it over, "Davidson, help me look for the latch, we need to get this thing open" Kain said, the private immediately came over and began looking.

They searched for a few moments, until Davidson spoke up, "I think I found it sir, the latches are on the top"

Indeed they were, Kain grunted in annoyance as Davidson and he undid the latches, and pushed the window open. It ground and wrenched as it opened, sliding back over their heads and giving a clear, although dark, view of the building.

"Train your sights over their location, be ready for anything" Kain told Private Davidson as he raised his own rifle.

Kain continued to see what Corporal Higgens sees, and with everyone in position... he gave the order...

"Fire Team Alpha... make your move..."

Sergeant Locke nodded, and gave the first command, "Sergeant Slavik, move in and neutralize the project"

Sergeant Slavik grinned, "Yes sir..." He said with a dark wisp, and quickly moved into the room. He passed the stands and items, and stood within close proximity of the bed. He raised his MP5 and took aim... there was no missing at this range.

"Game's over, freak" Slavik muttered as he squeezed the trigger.

Ching...

For a moment, Slavik wasn't sure what had happened... that is, until he saw the Biohog standing upright, and clenching...

A grenade pin?

Shadow vanished, and for a brief second, the Sergeant didn't understand what had happened...

Until he saw the primed flashbang on his chest…

"SHI-!" Slavik yelled, but his curse was cut off by the thunderous roar of the flashbang. The mind-numbing grenade exploded right in his face, with his night vision still active. The flare was lethally intense, his visual receptors were overloaded, and he felt his eyes burning right out of their sockets. He screamed as blood flowed down his face, but he was deaf as well, he couldn't hear his own cries.

Fire Team Alpha cursed as they turned off their night vision and shielded their eyes, they were out of the grenades immediate radius, but the effects still reached them in the silent, pitch-black warehouse.

Sergeant Locke cleared his eyes and activated his night vision, just in time to see the limp corpse of Sergeant Slavik fly past him. The soldier's body crashed against a stack of boxes, knocking the tall stack over backwards.

"Man down! I repeat, we have a man down!" Locke yelled over the comm. He turned and aimed in the room, but he was met with nothing. The room was empty, the target has disappeared. The entire team was rigid and alert, they franticly scanned the area, their weapons drawn and sighted.

Kain watched this spectacle in horror, he scanned the area as well, searching through all the nooks and crannies that he could see from his position. The project had started his rampage...

Private Davidson was, however, not as attentive as Kain is at that instant, because unlike Kain, who had moved to a different position, and ended up not catching any of the flashbang's affects, Davidson had been staring right at it. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, grunting and hissing in pain.

"Damnit! Sir, I can't see!" Davidson shouted quite obviously.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Kain replied.

Davidson finally cleared his vision, the dark blurs slowly fading. "Target located, engaging!" Locke screamed over the comm. Alpha squad opened fire on the hedgehog, who had suddenly appeared in front of them.

The hedgehog darted off, leaving not even a blur in his wake. Alpha ceased fire, they had completely lost the target again, but were did-

"Alpha, move! Now!" Kain screamed over the comm. He raised his rifle and took aim at the threat. The project had appeared above Alpha, standing on top of a large stack of crates.

Kain pulled the trigger, the muzzle flashing brightly. His shot missed, Shadow warped once more, and the bullet hit the far wall with a sharp PING, "Alpha, get back to the command post" Kain shouted.

Locke screamed, "Move it!" and sprinted through the building, his team in tow. Kain and Davidson sweeped across their field of vision, looking for any trace of the creature. Davidson was the first to notice the purple light that was hurtling towards Kain and him.

"Sir, get down!" Davidson screamed and ducked for cover. Kain noticed it a moment later, and complied with the Private's wishes. The two braced themselves against the walls, the blast flew strait though the window and obliterated the wall in front of them. The two where knocked off their feet by the attack, and dust enclosed them, but they stumbled up.

The door and the entire entrance wall was gone, a giant hole in it's place. "Private, you okay?" Kain asked, coughing from the dust.

Private Davidson coughed as well, "Just fine sir.." he replied.

Kain gripped his rifle and returned to the window. There, on top of the boxes, he spotted him. He squeezed the trigger again, this time however, he missed, hitting the crate instead. Shadow twisted and jumped off the box, giving it a kick as he did

The boxes tumbled, 30 feet of boxes began to fall... right onto Fire Team Alpha. "Take cover!" Locke yelled, and the team dived to escape the crates.

Corporal Slay however, wasn't so lucky. He didn't respond quick enough, and before he could escape it, a huge crate fell flat onto him. His body was crushed under the mighty weight, the box hit the ground with a sickening Squish. Blood leaked from the underside, forming a large crimson pool.

"Don't look back, keep moving!" Locke screamed as he returned to his feet and continued his dash. He had no time to mourn for Slay's death, nor for Slavik's, they had to keep moving, they had to reach a dependable position...

Kain saw the death of another soldier under his command, it was a feeling he'll never forget. He couldn't do anything but stay up here and shoot at a vanishing target that was killing his squad. Davidson spotted him this time, he took careful aim, zeroing in on the target. his slowly clenched the trigger...

BANG!

The target was gone... but he hadn't pulled the trigger. Looking over, he saw Kain had already taken the shot, and as before, the creature vanished.

"You need to be faster then that kid" Kain said as he fired again, Shadow was showing himself more and more... was he taunting them?

Fire Team Alpha arrived at the stairs and began to run up them. They were almost all at the top when another blast of chaos energy seemed to come from nowhere struck the stairs. They crumbled and collapsed instantaneously, destroying the the entire staircase...

Along with Corporal Duggs...

She was still on the stairs when it exploded, her body was vaporized instantly, with nothing but ash left behind. Charred bits and pieces of her gear were abandoned in the ash, dead and useless.

The blast knocked the team over, but they got up and kept moving, now sprinting across the catwalks. Kain and Davidson were busy, they kept getting glimpses, mere traces of Shadow, and they were doing all they could to hit the creature. Muzzle flashes and cracks of gunfire illuminated their position, and their shots continued to hit the wall.

SFC Kain looked behind him, they had lost nearly half of the room, was this place any safer then out there? He made his next dissection on impulse, "Alpha, new plan, get the hell out of the warehouse, clear the parameter" He shouted over the comm. "We're pulling out!"

There was a momentary pause before Locke answered, "Y-Y-yes sir! We're getting THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He shouted, fear evident in his voice. He and his team looked around for another way down, and they saw another flight of stairs farther off, "Team, Let's go, move, move, MOVE!"

Private Davidson stopped shooting and turned to SFC Kain, "Sir, we're retreating, after all of this?" He asked, disbelief in his voice. "What about the others, their sacrifice, don't they deserve to be avenged? We can't just-"

Kain cut him off by grabbing his shoulder roughly, "Listen to me!" He said, his voice tense and on edge. He shook the private, "What matters now is us, our lives! There will be a time and a place for revenge, but damnit, this isn't it!" "I am not going to let you throw your life away over this, it isn't worth it, so we are going to get the hell out of here, and live to fight another day! Do you understand?"

Davidson didn't respond, Kain pulled the nervous soldier closer, their faces on inches apart, "I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Kain shouted.

Davidson's body shook tremendously, and for a moment, Kain thought he might be going into shock, until the private squeezed his eyes shut and shouted, at the top of his voice, "SIR, YES SIR!"

Kain nodded and backed away from the man, and it wasn't until now that Kain truly noticed something about him, he was just a kid...

19 at the most, he could see it now. The kid was fresh, and now that he though about it, this was probably his first mission... why the hell was he even here? How could he possibly be picked to go after a threat like Shadow The Hedgehog?

For a moment, Kain was tempted to ask him this, to simply ignore the chaos that drew closer, and to figure out who this boy was...

But he couldn't, that could wait until later, right now, he had to get the hell out... and to make sure Davidson did as well...

His face turned stern, and Kain said, "Let's get the hell out of here"

Kain turned and exited through the giant hole in the wall, Private Davidson in tow. he looked around,there was a flight of stairs nearby, so they headed strait for it. Kain broke out into a dash, and he could hear the other behind him. "Locke, report!" Kain yelled into his comm".

"We've reached the ground floor, we're heading for the exit, and we're- OH SHIT!" Locke screamed. Fire Team Alpha stopped dead in their tracks as the ground in front of them exploded, sending dust and debris everywhere. Corporal Higgens fell over backwards, her visor cracked by a flying piece of concrete.

Wolf ran over and picked Higgens off the ground, "No time to stop, keep moving!" Locke shouted, and ran strait through the smoking crater. The other two followed suit, Higgens was slightly disorientated, but Wolf carried her along.

Kain and Davidson reached the stairs and ran down as fast as they could. They reached the bottom and looked around... might as well follow Alpha...

KABOOM!

"FUA-!" Locke screamed in pain, he had almost made it to the exit when the ground had been hit by something again... only this time, he wasn't clear of it.

He had been blown off his feet, landing hard against the steel wall, cracking his helmet on impact. Wolf and Higgens weren't as close to the blast, so they kept their footing. Wolf let go of Higgens, and she ran over to the downed Sergeant as Wolf raised his MP5, he had seen where that one came from.

Higgens reached the Sergeant, he was blown a clean 10 meters from the crater, and he looked it. His legs were torn to shreds, bloodied and destroyed, they lie motionless on the ground. Locke panted heavily, his eyes closed tight behind his visor, he was sweating bullets, and he couldn't feel his legs...

"SIR! Sir, can you hear me? Can you move?" Corporal Higgens asked, what she got in reply was a grunt of pain and frustration.

"No! I cannot FUCKING MOVE!" He shouted, and looked down at his legs, "And what the FUCK happened to my LEGS!?"

Corporal Wolf shouted, "AH-HA!" as he pulled the trigger, he had seen the creatures silhouette against his grainy green vision. His muzzle flashed made him wince, and as the bullets sailed through the air, the silhouette vanished, and his rounds hit the wall. "FUCK!" Wolf shouted, and he turned to assist the others...

And ran right into Shadow...

He had no time to respond, and in an instant, it was all over. No sooner had his brain registered the creature's presence, did he feel the most terrible pain he had ever felt shoot through him. He doubled over and tried to scream, but he couldn't...

He looked down, and noticed half of the project's arm was missing, disappearing into him... Shadow had slammed his fist right through the Corporal's stomach.

Blood dripped from his mouth, and his vision turned red. The project looked up at him, and made eye contact. Wolf met with the most terrifying sight he'd ever seen... it was like staring strait into the pits of hell...

CHING

Shadow vanished, and Wolf fell to the ground. With what little strength he had, he brought his arm quickly to his stomach, and felt the massive hole that was now there. But there was something else... something he noticed right away...

In those last few seconds of his life, Corporal Fellium Wolf finally understood... what exactly he understood, he wasn't sure. But he knew, whatever he had discovered in those fleeting moments, it was the key to happiness... the answer to all of life's questions... and the finality of it all...

The grenade planted in his stomach exploded...

Sergeant Locke and Corporal Higgens shielded themselves from the oncoming shrapnel. They were oblivious to what had just transpired, Wolf's death blocked by a thick shield of smoke. They were splattered with blood, and only then did they realize what had just happened to their teammate.

"Wolf! Wolf, come in!" Higgens said over her comm... no response...

She cursed and turned back to the Sergeant, doing her best to ignore the blood on her,"Damnit Adrian, get up! You're tougher then this! Remember the Himmerton operation?" Higgens asked, recall one of their past missions together.

"Hell yeah... 3 stories, and right on top of a flatbed... hurt like hell, but I kept on walkin..." Locke grunted, recalling the moment...

"And remember Operation PERMAFROST?" Higgens asked.

"Lost for a week... still finished the mission..." Locke replied, laughing ever so slightly through his pain.

"This is nothing, you can make it, we'll both make it..." Higgens said, smiling warmly behind her helmet.

Locke was still for a moment, until he nodded and coughed, "You're right, this is nothing..." He said. He put his arm around Higgens shoulder as she lifted him up, "Let's get out of here..."

Locke spoke over the comm., "Kain, the area is hot, do not attempt to exit through the forward position, head for the back exit" He said his CO, "We've lost Wolf, Higgens and I will proceed the exit, Locke, over and out"

Kain halted in his advance, as did Davidson. They were closer to the forward exit, but if Locke's report and the explosions were anything, they needed to make one hell of an about face. He turned to the private who's life he had taken into his own hands, and addressed him, "New plan! We go, thataway!" Kain said, pointing off to the other side of the building.

Davidson looked nervous, he had heard the message, and he didn't like it. Kain turned and ran the other way, and for a split second, Davidson stalled, but he quickly followed his only chance of getting out of the chaotic warehouse alive.

The two ran and weaved though the maze of boxes, moving closer and closer to their goal. Half of their team was dead, and the other half could quite possibly join them very quickly, they couldn't afford to waste any time. The project was stalking them, all of them, he could simply kill them all in the blink of an eye if he wished... but he didn't. Instead, he toyed with them... playing his own sick game of cat and mouse.

Kain could only wonder how much longer until he pounced...

* * *

**I hate writing for the official characters, you're always under so much pressure to make them all "in character", and if you make them a way, or do something to them, or you make a pairing some people don't like, people jump all over you!**

**That's why I like my own guys... I can do whatever I want to them... hehehehaha... **

** Ah well... get ready for the next chapter, with even more ****explosions****, running, shooting, and questionable work ethics then ever before!  
**


	3. Choir of Shadows: Part 3

**Part three!**

**For anyone who read the original, I added some things ( I added a description for a character, and I changed up a conversation around the later half)**

**Everybody belongs to whoever has teh mulah to buy them... wait... oh god... that means... BILL GATES CAN OWN US ALL!**

**QUICK! EVERYBODY LEARN COMPUTER SOFTWARE! PREPARE TO MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL TO THE ALMIGHTY GLASSES WEARING OVERLORD!  
**

* * *

The SFC and the Private were nearing the door, 25 meters and closing. They twisted around corners, the walls of wood seemed determined to block their escape. They finally rounded the last corner, and the heavy back door came into view. They were almost there! 

BOOM!

The pair were thrown off their feet as the the crated wall exploded behind them in a flurry of splintered wood. Splinters flew through the air, connecting with their armor and nearly puncturing the material. Kain spun and looked behind him, it seemed the the project had missed... or at least, that's what he thought.

Then, he saw it, in the distance, a faint purple glow illuminated the dark warehouse. The creature was standing on a large stack of boxes, one that nearly reached the ceiling, giving him a grand vantage point. Kain couldn't make out the creature's features, the glow blinded his night vision, he couldn't look directly at it.

He was about to reach for his fallen rifle, when he was pulled to his feet by Davidson. "Sir! Let's move!" He yelled as he dragged his superior along, leaving their weapons behind. The two had made it to the door, and as they flung it open, they heard something approaching them fast, and they knew that it could possibly be the last sound they would ever hear.

Thee two barley made it out when the blast impacted, and they were once again sent flying. They were blown out of the building, and skidded across the ocean of concrete, their armor sparking as it ground against the hard cement. Private Davidson ached, and he was sure that he had injured something, but he sat up and spun around, gazing at what was left of the door... there wasn't much...

He looked over at Sergeant First Class Kain and heard him groan, "I'm getting to old for this..." He moaned as he stood up, trying to shake off the growing nausea.

Davidson stood and did the same, giving the SFC a few words of encouragement, "You're not old sir"

"Old enough" Kain replied as he regained his senses. His head was killing him, his body was sore as hell, and his visor was night vision was shorting out. He slapped his helmet, trying to work himself back up. He had to move, NOW!

"Kid, follow me, we're almost outta here" Kain said as he took off into a sprint, the LZ was on the other side of the building, that's were...

"SHIT!"

Kain activated his comm. and tuned into the one person who's help they need the most, "Pegasi! This is Sergeant First Class Kain! We need extraction, NOW!" He yelled, praying she got the message.

After a brief silence, he got a response, "I'm already on route, Locke signaled for me a few moments ago, ETA, 5 minutes!" The helicopter pilot replied.

Kain's blood ran cold, 5 minuets?! How in the hell were they supposed to last 5 minutes!?

"Understood, step on it, would ya? Kain out" Kain said as he shut off the link. He could see that the other two were still okay, their FOF tags still operational. Kain and Davidson rounded the back corner, and proceeded dashing to the front of the warehouse.

"Sir! How long until evac arrives?" Davidson asked, he hadn't heard the message, so he wasn't aware of the grim news.

"She says she'll be here in 5 minutes!" Kain replied.

"5 minutes?! How are we supposed to last 5 minutes!?" Davidson shouted, this line seeming very familer to Kain.

"That's exactly what I thought!" Kain shouted back.

"Kain, Locke here, we're in position, awaiting evac... no sign of the project" Locke's voice said over Kain's radio.

'Understood, seek cover, we'll link up momentarily, Kain out" Kain replied.

The two finally reached turned the corner and arrived at their original position when the mission began, he saw Locke and Higgens's FOF tags behind a large pile of crates. But, of course, as luck would have it, that's when his night vision went dead...

"Damnit" he cursed as his vision went dark, but he still had enough light to reach the others. Private Davidson and Sergeant First Class Kain met up with Sergeant Locke, and Corporal Higgens, the only ones left from this operation. The other two were hiding behind the boxes, Locke sitting against the wooden wall with Higgens crouched next to him.

Corporal Higgens stood from her crouched position and turned to the SFC, "Good to see you sir, it's been one hell of a night" She said, sighing afterwords.

Kain nodded and looked over at Locke. His vision was adjusting, and he could tell that he was hurt, "What happened to you Sergeant?" He asked.

Locke grunted his response, "Standin just a little to close to a blast zone, can't move my legs"

Kain sighed, that was just great... 4 deaths, one casualty, and a busted visor, the only thing that could make it worse would be-

"Sir! Movement!" Davidson whispered from his position. Kain silently cursed himself and went over to Davidson, who unbeknownst to Kain, had moved farther away from the group. He crouched down behind the shoulder high box that the Private was hiding behind. "Sir, I believe I saw movement from the warehouse, it looked like the thing was warping again"

Kain stood and looked for himself, but he saw nothing. But, he didn't expect to, in fact, he didn't want to see the hedgehog, he just wanted out of there. Mission be damned, he was going to make sure that somebody made it back alive, no matter what the cost...

* * *

_They've ran…they've ceased their assault, and now they cower in fear._

_Good…now it's just a matter of how I slaughter the bunch…_

_NO! Damnit, NO!_

_They've ran, they're no longer a threat, you were defending yourself, that's all!_

_But…_

_Wait…what's that?_

_In the distance… a helicopter…they've called for reinforcements…_

_Now they've brought even MORE filth to my doorstep, damn them, now I am no longer safe here!_

_Of course… I was never safe in the first place… I'll always be hunted, I'll always feel threatened…_

_Except when I was with him… he made me feel… safe…maybe I could go to him, maybe he could help me?_

_Yes…and he never has to know about this…I'll make sure nobody escapes, that way, he'll never find out!_

_Yes… yes, that's what I will do…if they escape, they could end up hurting him… I can't let that happen…_

_I'm protecting him… that's why they must die, for him to be safe…_

_Protecting him…_

* * *

"Ohhhh hell…" Davidson muttered as he saw what was next. On the roof of the warehouse was a glowing dot of purple flame, continuing to get brighter and brighter. "…Sir…?" 

Kain was starring in disbelief, he REALLY hoped that was just a lightshow… Did it know were they were? Most likely… the thing's supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form, and one does not earn a title like that easily…

Kain didn't feel right without a weapon in his hands, and he instantly went to his sidearm holstered to his thigh. He pulled the Beretta from it's sheathe and checked it. He popped out the clip, inspected it, slid it back in, and pulled back the slide. But of course, last but sure as hell not least, he flicked off the safety.

For a fleeting moment, Kain wondered where the hell Sonic was, wasn't he the person that should be sent after the project? Sonic was on good terms with G.U.N, and even ran missions every now and then. Why didn't they contact him, and let HIM handle the evil psycho hedgehog from hell?

He was going to bring that up when he got back… IF, he got back…

He turned to Private Davidson and watched him bring out his pistol as well, he had picked him up and left both of their weapons behind.

"Sir, we got trouble!" Davidson said, "Some kind of activity, no idea what it is though"

Kain sighed and peeked from cover… he instantly wished he hadn't…

The glow was moving, shifting side to side. Kain starred at his, without his night vision he could finally get a good look at the glow. It was a swirling flame of violet, engulfing the dark silhouette of the demotic creature.

But… he was just waiting there… why hadn't he made a move yet? It was then he noticed the flame was slowly growing larger, and after consulting his clock, his discovered it had been an entire 2 minutes since they had arrived at this location.

Was it waiting for something? But what…?

_"Oh shit…"_

He turned and focused hard on the horizon, he couldn't see it, but god knows if the other could. Shadow was going to take down the helicopter…

Kain turned and shouted to the other soldiers, "Team, it's now or never, we have to take that thing down now! I'm going to go ahead and say that the damned thing's gonna try and shoot down our evac, and I don't know about you, but I DO NOT want that to happen!"

He got their attention, and everyone who could dashed to Kain's position. Kain, Davidson, and Higgens watched the project, it was now or never. Higgens readied her pistol, but Locke called out.

"Hey!" he shouted, and raised his arm. His fist clenched an M4 Carbine, Locke had been the only one who still had his weapon with him, he carried it out with him. Higgens dashed over and retrieved the rifle, muttering her thanks and returning to the others.

She inspected the weapon for a moment, checking the clip and taking off the safety, then shoved it into Private Davidson's hands. He was startled and caught off guard, he fumbled with the thing until he returned his pistol to his holster. He cocked the rifle and awaited commands.

Higgens could see that the puzzled look on his Sergeant's face, even through the visor. "I'm not a very good shot" Higgens explained. This seemed to satisfy the curiosity, and Kain turned back to the problem at hand.

"_50 meters, give or take… shooting at an elevated position… extremely lethal returning fire… I really hate my life…_" Kain thought as he aimed his weapon, as did the others. 2:30 seconds until designated evac… "_Here's hoping my funeral's short…_"

"OPEN FIRE!" Kain yelled, and the silence of the night was broken. The bullets sailed through the air and whizzed through the cloud of flame. The violet bloom churned erratically, it's size and shape changing and distorting as the rounds tore holes through it.

The field erupted, and a wave of the violet flame lifted, and flew towards them. "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Kain screamed as he dashed off, moving to get away from the blast. He ran over to Locke, as did the team, and the three of them quickly picked him up and moved as fast as they could.

They hadn't made it far when the blast connected, and the results gave Kain a sudden sense of Déjà vu. The four were lifted from their feet, and thrown through the air. "_I'm getting REALLY tired of that…_" Kain thought as he gathered himself. The four were thrown quite a way, and they had skidded on the ground, leaving trails in the concrete as proof.

He spun and looked at the blast area… or what was left of it. Everything within a 20 meter radius was gone, this was also sported by a giant hole in the ground. He looked up at the warehouse, Shadow, however, was not there anymore. Panic imminently shot through him, "He's gone! He's on the move!" Kain shouted to the team as he stood.

By now they had finished their pain filled groans, and they stood up, Higgens and Davidson lifting Locke up as well. "Why does god hate me?" Locke asked as he hung limp.

"Because you bitch all day, now come on, we have to find cover before-" Kain stopped mid sentence when he gazed off into the distance.

In the silent night, the faintest fluttering sounds could be heard from far away. Tiny lights, no more then the smallest of blips appeared on the horizon. "Pegisi…" Kain muttered, their evac was nearly here, and the project was nowhere in sight…

Maybe they could-

"TARGET! 2-O'CLOCK!" Davidson yelled as he pointed franticly. Everyone spun in the direction he was pointing in, and they froze. Out of nowhere, not 30 meters away, Shadow had reappeared, flame and all.

Kain acted immediately, He grabbed his pistol and squeezed the trigger. The rounds flew and poured into the demotic creature. The field twisted and churned as before, as if the flame was avoiding the shots.

The dark silhouette of the project raised his arm, and another wave lurched forward. Kain leap to the side, while the others backed away as fast as they could. The wave was much smaller, as was the explosion, the soldiers were relatively ineffective.

Higgens, Davidson, and Locke lifted their pistols with their free hands and opened fire on the creature as the blast cleared. Kain fired once again, Shadow's silhouette seemed to warp as the shots passed through him.

Unfazed, Shadow pulled one more move. The flame that once raged wildly around him retracted, quickly quelling the roaring field. It, instead, wrapped itself around the Project's body in a tight coat. The color of the flame changed from a dull violet, to a burning red.

Kain changed his clip, the bullets seemed to be connecting now, but they simply bounced off it! He dashed over to the other 3 soldiers and gave them their order, "GO! Get out of the way! I'll keep it busy!" Kain said.

Shadow had not moved, instead he simply stood, his field growing larger by the second. The helicopter drew closer, and the others decided they could at least escape, if Kain was willing to try and stop them, why not let him?

All but Davidson…

He pulled away from Higgens and Locke and stood next to the SFC, "I'm stay with you sir!" He said as he reloaded his own pistol.

Kain shot him a dark glare, "Private, I-" He said, but his words were cut short by a cry of rage. They spun and were met with a wave of inferno. They had no time to move, the blast hit them dead on, and they were sent flying.

It burned like hell, and Kain felt like his entire body was melting, the metal and Kevlar leaked onto his skin and clothes, liquefied by the intense heat. He was tossed and crashed against the ground, and skidded across the concrete. His armor was melted, and there was little protection between him and the rough ground.

Everything went black for Sergeant First Class Kain, and he was sure that he had passed, only to be brought to reality by a pain unlike any he'd ever felt. Pure searing pain permeated throughout his body, engulfing every inch of his being.

Despite himself, he tried to scream, but he found that he couldn't… or he couldn't hear himself, for he was met with a rasp and another wave of agony.

Private Davidson groaned and sat up, he wasn't as injured as Kain had been, his gear was still intact, but he sure as hell was sore. He opened his eyes and was met with darkness, and it took a moment for him to realize that he had lost his helmet in the blast.

He rubbed his face while his eyes adjusted, he didn't see any of his team around, were they…?

"Wait… is that…?" Davidson thought as his eyes adjusted, he had spotted a still form on the ground, smoke lightly rising from it. "No, it couldn't be… oh god…"

"Sir?" He said, staring off at the figure. He didn't see the others, and he had no idea what had happened to them. He slowly stood, despite his leg's protests, and he moved toward the downed man.

He didn't see Shadow around, which was a blessing and a curse all of it's own. He finally reached the form, and saw that it was, in fact, Sergeant First Class Kain. He mentally cursed and knelt down, looking him over, searching for signs of life.

"Sir? Sergeant Kain, Sir? Can you hear me? Can you speak?" He asked, worry spread across his exposed face. "_Come on, COME ON! Please… PLEASE be alive!_" His mind screamed.

He looked into Kain's broken visor, and saw his faint reflection. His short brown hair was drenched, and beads of sweat ran down his features. His face bore a look of pained worry, and his brown eyes were wide in shock, quivering as he looked right at himself. He knew he looked like he felt... like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

Davidson knew that if Kain was dead, he would be good as dead as well. He hadn't know the Sergeant very well, in fact, he hadn't know any of them very well, but for some reason, he felt a kind of connection with the man. Maybe it was because he shook him out of his shock, or maybe because he got him out of the warehouse alive, but whatever the reason, he knew that if the Sergeant went down, he'd go down as well.

Kain couldn't be dead… he just couldn't…

"Come on, come on… wait… YES! Breathing!" Davidson said to himself as he saw the man's chest rise ever so slightly.

Kain groaned, he could didn't think he could stay awake for much longer. He thought he heard faded voices, but he wasn't sure anymore. He finally blacked out, taking him away from his world of pain.

Davidson was becoming panicked, Kain was alive, but he needed immediate medical attention. He didn't have any way to provide first aid, and he'd have to-

"AUUUGH!!!"

Davidson spun and was met with a horrific scene. He hadn't seen them before, but there they were, the other surviving members of the squad... or what was left of them.

He witnessed the end of a brutal display, Shadow had retrieved a long metal pole, and jammed it through Sergeant Locke's back, pinning him to the ground as blood spurted high. The Sergeant screamed his final cry, for moments later, he ceased his struggles, and lied still.

Higgens was on the ground, her body twisted and broken. She lie motionless on the ground, tossed away like a ragdoll.

Davidson's gut seemed to revolt against him at the moment, for despite the danger, he turned and lurched, doing his best to keep down his bile. His vision swam as he turned again, and was surprised when the creature was no longer there.

"_Where did he go? Where do he GO?!_" Davidson thought franticly, snapping his head around, looking for the deadly creature. A different sound gartered his attention however, the helicopter was drawing closer, and Shadow was nowhere to be seen. Davidson turned back to Kain, he didn't know how to move him, or if he even should!

"oh god... what do I do? What do I do?" he asked out loud, searching around for some clue.

"You can go to hell..."

Davidson looked up and locked eyes with a pair of rubies. Davidson gasped as he gazed upon dark figure, the body of the project melding with the darkness around it.

Shadow flashed a wicked grin, "Well, well, well... down to the last man I see..." He said in his slick, dark voice, "Now what are we going to do with you...?"

The dark project clenched his gloved hands as he spoke, "You bastards truly have no honor... I damn near sacrificed myself for you bastards, and what do you do!? You turn around and bite me in the ass! He told me that there is always good in people, but he's fooling himself... I know the truth... People are evil, deceptive, power hungry bastards..."

Davidson just lay there, listening to the hedgehog's diatribe. He knew it was only a matter of time until Shadow decided to kill him, he knew that there was no way out... no... no there is a way out, there's always a way out!

But how? He can't fight, there's no way he'd survive...

Shadow paused, "Most people are... I've been taught that there are a few good ones..." he said, trailing off, until he snapped back, "But not you people, not G.U.N... you're all corrupt, every one of you… and It's my duty to rid this world of corruption!"

"Who told you that?" Davidson asked meagerly.

Shadow stopped in his tracks, and starred at the grunt as if seeing him for the first time. "Who told me what?" He asked.

The Private gulped, "That G.U.N is corrupt… who told you that?" he asked.

Shadow was silent for a moment, until he let out a dark growl, "They killed everyone I knew! They killed innocent people! And they killed the only person I cared about!" He said through gritted teeth.

"When was that? What are you talking about?" Davidson asked.

"The ARK!" Shadow shouted. Small trails of red light flashed through his quills as he raged, emitting bolts of dark lightning from his body.

Davidson backed away slowly, until he bumped into the injured form of the Sergeant First Class. "The ARK? The space colony... what about it?" He asked, panting as anxiety overwhelmed him.

Shadow growled, "Don't you dare play with me! 50 years ago, you bastards raided the ARK and killed everyone! Hare dare you act as if nothing happened!" He shouted, edging closer to the man.

Davidson backed up as the demon hedgehog drew closer, "I've never heard of that! And besides I-I'm only 19! That was decades before I was born!" He replied.

Shadow growled as he stood over the soldier, and swiftly grabbed him by the throat, "I don't care, you're all the same, you're all soulless bastards, and it's my duty to see that every one of you is dead at my feet..."

Davidson's eyes squeezed shut, and his hands instinctively went up to the hand that trapped his throat, and he did what he could to pull free, but the other's grip was like a vice... there was no escape...

Shadow grinned as he began to cut off the boy's supply of air. The Private began to flair, and he started to gag. Shadow starred right at his face... and Davidson opened his eyes to stare back...

Without warning, the private was released, and Davidson fell flat on the ground, gasping for air. Shadow was slowly backing away, his face, once a mask of frenzy, was now one of pain, and distortion. He grabbed his head with his hands and stumbled back, giving the private some breathing room... literally...

* * *

_NO!_

_DON'T DO IT!_

_But... he's G.U.N... he's a threat to me, and everyone I care about._

_He's a youth... he had nothing to do with the ARK, with Maria...  
_

_HE LIES! DAMN HIM! I'LL RIP HIS THROAT OUT!_

_NO!_

_He... he's real... he's a real person... he has a face... he has a voice..._

_He has life..._

_His life matters, I can't just..._

_Yes I can! I'm doing it to protect HIM!_

_But he's the one who told me life mattered, all life, even G.U.N.'s..._

_If he escapes... he'll tell others... and they'll come and hunt me down..._

_But... If I kill them, they'll hunt me down anyway..._

_I... I know what I have to to..._

* * *

_"Anyone, report! This is Pegasi, what the fuck is going on down there!?" _The helicopter pilot's voice proclaimed over Davidson's radio. 

Davidson coughed once again and brought his hand to the comm. in his ear, "This is Private-_cough_... Private Davidson, the area is no-_cough_... not secure! We have multiple fatalities, do not approach! _cough_" Davidson wheezed, he could see the helicopter in the distance, holding it's place far enough away from the killzone.

Davidson looked around franticly, until he found it... lying on the ground next to him was a Berreta 9mm, dropped from his hands before, he had only just now found it in the chaos.

Shadow slowly stood... he had to be sure before he did it... he had to be sure... 

Shadow was silent, until he spoke, "Why are you G.U.N.?"

Davidson paused, thinking over the question, this could be the question that would either save him, or kill him, "I... I joined to protect people... to help save lives..." Answered Davidson.

"G.U.N. only takes lives!" Shadow growled, "If you knew what they did, you wouldn't even consider joining..."

Davidson became angry at this point, despite his fear, "If that's about the ARK, then you're judging millions of people, solely by an operation carried out 50 years ago by maybe as few as a battalion!" He said, lashing his point out.

Shadow went silent, and what seemed to be an eternity passed.

The two snapped to attention when Kain groaned, and Davidson was reminded why he had to survive. He steeled himself, and got ready to do what he knew he had to do...

"Shadow... I don't know why you think the way you do, and there's nothing I can do to change it. But there is a man dying beside me, and while his life may not matter to you, it matters to me!" Private Davidson said as he reached over, and gripped the pistol, "And If I have to go through you to get him out of here, then so be it... Because I"ll be DAMNED before I let you touch him!"

The Private raised the pistol and pointed it at the project, and surprise filled Shadow's face, yet he did not move.

The world seemed to go silent, the helicopter's blades faded, and the world seemed to melt away, leaving only the two figures. Their eyes met, and they held their gazes. Determination met confusion, Shadow's eyes seemed to quiver and lose focus.

* * *

_That gaze... I've never seen anything like it..._

_He's... so determined... so dedicated to saving the other's life... he would risk his own...  
_

_ He knows he can't kill me... and yet..._

_I... see such purity in his eyes... they remind me of... his...  
_

_There's... there's no way this man can be part of those corrupt bastards..._

_He's different.. he's different from the rest of that damned organization...  
_

_He... I... I can't kill him... He..._

_He must live..._

* * *

Shadow's gaze turned cold, and everything began to come together... 

"Go..." Shadow said, he voice cold and hard.

Davidson froze in confusion, "...What...?" He asked... surely he had heard him wrong...

"I said GO!" Shadow yelled, he took a breath and calmed himself down, "I'm letting you live..."

Davidson didn't move.. _"This has to be a trick, he's just waiting until I lower my guard... but..."_ The Private thought, _"It's not like I can stop him anyway..."_

Davidson slowly lowered the gun, until it was resting still on the ground. Shadow didn't move, he didn't strike, or even blink, he just stood there, starring at the young soldier.

After what had to be the third entirety for the Private, Shadow slowly raised his hand, and in a slow deliberate movement, snapped. Davidson recoiled, his vision was filled with an intense light, blinding him.

He rubbed his eyes and regained his vision... too find Shadow gone...

He looked around, looking for any trace of the hedgehog... nothing. _"I... guess he wasn't lying"_ Davidson thought, and he let out a large breath, one he didn't even know he was holding, He opened his comm. and spoke, "Pegasi, this is Private Davidson, you are clear to approach."

There was a pause, but his replay came, "Roger that, heading in for evac." The blades of the helicopter grew louder as the craft drew closer, making it's way through the night sky.

"No time to relax, I've still got a job to do..." He said as he lifted himself up, grunting in pain as he stood... being thrown around on hard against concrete multiple times in a very short period of time would make anyone a little off balance. He bent down and gathered the downed Sergeant in his arms, lifting him onto his back.

"Damn man... you're heavy!" He grunted as he lifted him. It only took moments for the helicopter to arrive, and it slowly touched down onto the ground, it's blades creating a cyclone around the vehicle.

Davidson pushed through it and enter the helicopter, laying Kain down on the bench. "Is it only you?" The pilot asked as she looked back at him. The Private turned and looked out... he could see the bodies of Sergeant Locke, and Corporal Higgens, and he knew the others were still laying inside...

"Yeah... I'm the only one..." He replied over the roar of the blades.

The Pilot returned to the commands, and the aircraft slowly rose, gaining altitude from the barren ground. The hatches closed, and the Private was enclosed inside, the helicopter's noise muffled.

He sighed and walked to the opposite bench, sitting down and hanging his head. He sat in silence, replaying what had just happened... what he had just gone through... what he'd survived...

Why the hell was he so lucky?

What did he do that granted him the right to live? Why not one of the others? What was so fucking special about him?

He looked over at the injured man laying across from him... would he make it? For some reason, Davidson didn't think he'd be able to handle being the only survivor of an operation... knowing everyone else had fallen around him, while he still stood... The Sergeant had to be okay...

Whatever force was watching decided to make Kain regain conciseness at that moment, exciting a groan and a wheezed cough. Private Davidson rushed over to him, checking him over, "Sir! Sir, are you awake!?" He asked franticly, "Please, tell me you're okay!"

Kain slowly opened his eyes, and he immediately felt as if his brain was on fire. The first thing he saw was the worried face of the Private kneeling over him. "D-Davidson...?" He asked, barley able to form words.

"Yes sir, it's me!" Davidson replied, "You'll be okay, we're on our way to hospital"

Kain looked himself over, and could see why, "You didn't bandage me..." Was all Kain said.

Davidson froze for a moment, then mentally kicked himself, what the fuck was he thinking!? He tried to stand to get the first aid kit, but was stopped, "Chaos burns don't work the same way regular ones do, it wouldn't have done anything" Kain told him, halting him in his tracks.

"Is there anything I can do?" Davidson asked, "I... I don't want to sit here and see you suffer"

"I'm gonna suffer anyway" Kain groaned, "But I don't think there's anything you can do"

Davidson gulped, "You're sure?"

Kain shrugged as best as he could, "Hell if I know, I don't know shit about this stuff" he said, "There arn't many people who survive this kind of thing... all I know is that it works kinda like radiation"

Davidson sat down, worry painted on his face.

"What happened out there?" Kain asked.

Davidson paused, but gave his answer, "Sir, Sergeant Locke and Corporal Higgens were killed sir"

"What about Shadow?" Kain asked after a moment.

"Shadow... is still alive, I failed to complete the objective" Davidson stated.

There was another pause, until Kain asked, "How did we escape?"

Davidson wasn't exactly sure how to answer that one, "I... don't know sir..." He said, "Shadow... let me go..."

Kain let it drop at that, there would be time to work whatever the hell really happened out later.

Davidson let out a breath and moved, siting beside the Sergeant. Kain looked up at him, and asked, "Private... what's your name?"

Davidson hesitated, but gave his answer, "Leth Davidson..."

Kain smiled, or as close to a smile as he could get, "Leth, huh? Nice name" He said, Leth couldn't help but smile at that.

Kain suddenly felt woozy, and groaned, "Hey kid, I'm gonna go ahead and take a nap... I'm sure you can handle things..."

And with that, Kain blacked out...

* * *

**Action! Adventure! Drama!, Ro...** **ah, no... that's later on... Okay, 3 out of 4 ain't bad!**

**As you can see, Shadow went apeshit and pwned everybody, which is what Shadow does... and he does it well. So I hope I managed to keep him "In Character", which seems to be SO fucking important... because it is...**

**But you know, Shadow's not crazy... he's just a little unwell... **

**To the infirmary!**


	4. Choir of Shadows: Part 4: The End

**Ah yes... part four... and the end of a wonderful story...**

**Yes, yes, this is the final part of the story, that, now that I think about it, was a good idea to split up... nobody wants to read all of that crap at once, they need to take it in pieces, litt'l bits o' pieces.**

**I added alot here, I gave another few character discriptions, I added more backstory, and I corrected a mistake I made. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story so far, It was a joy to write, a pain to edit, and a nightmare to finish... but all n' all, I'm glad I wrote it.**

**But enough of this, I'll let you get to the story.**

**No funny/retarded stuff, you know who belongs to who. (Or maybe not, but hell, I don't care)**_  
_

* * *

_Holy mother of god... what hit me?_

_Holy crap, who turned out the lights?_

"You know, sometimes I really hate you..."

_...Huh? Who said that?_

"I mean, I got all dressed up for the big celebration, and then my moral confides kick in! So here I am, sitting here with someone I barley know, waiting for them to wake up... damn heartstrings..."

_...Davidson?_

_Okay, what in the hell is going on here? One second I'm on a helicopter, and the next thing I know, I'm stuck here in total darkness, listening to what I BELIEVE is someone I know going on about me..._

_WHAT THE FUCK IS-_

"Wait... oh hell no... you have GOT to be fucking kidding me..."

_Did I miss something?_

"Sweet Jebus... Doctor Vipe, I think he's coming too!"

_Okay, now I'm confused..._

"I can see that..."

"He's really waking up?"

"From the looks of it..."

_They're... talking about me, I suppose... so that means..._

_Whoa... holy crap, feelin weird... icky weird, not good weird..._

_Oh boy... gettin dizzy..._

_Holy crap, bright light!_

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!_

* * *

Kain groaned as he gained his vision, meeting the florescent lights above him. He was in a hospital room, lying in a typical patient's bed. He was hooked up to an IV, with monitors displayed his vital signs. 

Without warning, he jerked, shooting up, his eyes wide with his hand over his mouth. He turned and suddenly threw up... right onto the doctor...

Kain coughed and wheezed as he wiped his mouth and groaned.

"Ah hell..." The doctor griped, his voice thick with a British accent, "It never fails..."

Vipe looked down at Kain, who was now sitting upright, "Well, I suppose you chose a good a time as any to wake up. Name's Vipe, glad to see you're up and at em'"

Kain rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling a little better. He looked at the doctor and took in his features. He was relativly young, with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a promadent 5 o'clock shadow. "Umm... sorry about... that" Kain muttered.

Vipe shook his head, "It happens... I'm gonna go clean up, I'll explained what's going on when I get back, I'm sure you'll be fine until then..." He said as he turned and left the room.

Kain sighed and closed his eyes, and sat there until the silence was broken, "So... you always do that when you wake up?"

Kain turned, and was met with quite the sight. Standing the, in full dress uniform, was Leth Davidson...

Kain grinned, "Well, well, well... lookie what we've got here..." he said as he looked him over.

The G.U.N. Army dress uniform was traditionally made, and colored a deep shade of blue. A nameplate reading, DAVIDSON, along with several pieces of brass were pinned on the coat, from the standard symbols, to the stripes on his shoulders... wait... stripes?

He inspected his shoulder, and saw the distinct rank of... Private First Class?

"Alright kid... what the hell happened? And just why do you have one extra stripe on your shoulder?" Kain asked with a smirk.

Davidson chuckled lightly, and his face began to brighten, "Well... I was promoted after the mission... for getting you out alive" He said.

Kain's face went dark, "The mission... how'd that go... what happened?" He asked looked up at the PFC.

Davidson sighed and sat down, "Sir... I don't know what to say..." he started, "The mission, officially, was a failure, because we didn't kill Shadow" He explained.

"But... unlike the previous attempts, we got out alive... which counts for something. My report was interesting as well, I told them about how I got out alive... I'm not sure if they believed me though."

"I'll have to ask you about that later... but what abut the others? Locke and Higgens?" Kain asked.

Davidson sighed once again, "They... were killed just after you lost consciousness at the warehouse... Locke was skewered, while Higgens... was pretty much... broken..." He grimly said.

Davidson sighed once again as he looked Kain over. Davidson hadn't seen Kain until a few days after he was brought in, and despite being in a coma for a week, he didn't look bad at all. He was bare chested, as the doctors hadn't been able to put him in a gown, it was obvious he took care of himself, as muscles were visiable along his upperbody. Davidson didn't know how old Kain was, but he guessed he was in his mid-twentys. His face was tired but stern, his black hair was made in a crewcut, and his eyes were a deep shade of green.

Davidson couldn't help but think that Kain was good looking, _"Alot better then I am"_ Davidson thought meagerly.

The two sat in silence, until Kain asked, "I was knocked out... how long was I out for?"

Davidson hesitated for a moment, until answering, "You've been out for a week..."

Kain sighed and looked himself over and felt his face. Yup... , his hair had gotten longer, he could also feel a beard growing... "Okay, I can buy that..." He said.

Once more, a silence filled the air, "What's... how... what happened to the others? Are they still...?" Kain slowly asked.

Leth quietly answered, "They were recovered... what's left of them... they were given proper burials..."

Kain silently cursed... how had it all gone so badly? "What happened? how did the mission end up going so... wrong?" he asked, looking over at the PFC.

Davidson sighed, this conversation had gone really sour, really fast, "I don't know sir... I suppose we just... underestimated him..." he answered, "I'm not in any position to say why it went so wrong... that's not my job..."

"All I know is that we made it out of there alive... and quite honestly sir... that's all that matters to me" he said with a cold face.

Then... Kain remembered... he had to know... "Davidson... why where you even there?"

Davidson narrowed his eyes and looked away, "My... Dad's a general" He said, "He wanted me to follow in his footsteps, and did everything he could to get me ahead."

"And so he sent you out there?" Kain asked.

"Yeah" Davidson replied, "I told him I didn't think I could do it... I've only been in G.U.N. for about a month"

Kain's jaw dropped, "What kind of father would send his son on a suicide mission?" he asked in shock, "And you've only been in G.U.N. for a month...? That's... not right..."

Davidson nodded, he'd never liked his dad, he'd never thought that he as good enough to be the son of a military man, and always held him up to impossible standards. There were other things his father didn't like about him... but those were a bit more personal.

The door opened, breaking the silence that had grown, "Alright, now that I'm acceptable, do you have any questions?" Doctor Vipe asked as he walked through the door.

Kain looked at the PFC, then the doctor and took a deep breath, "Only two" He said, "First... where the hell am I?"

Davidson shook his head... he'd forgotten to tell him exactly where he was... oops...

Vipe answered, "You're at the Fort Saint Danial infirmary, near Westopolis, you were brought here a week ago after your mission went south" He said in his British tongue, "You suffered intense second-degree chaos energy burns, along with a mild concussion, that's why you were out for an entire week"

"So what happened to me?" Kain asked, "I was hit full blast by an entire fucking wave of chaos energy, wouldn't that do something to me?"

Vie shook his head, "We ran extensive tests and have fund no evidence of anything." he explained, "There should be nothing to worry about"

Davidson breathed a breath of relief upon hearing the doctor's words... he hadn't told them that he had been hit with the same blast...

Kain nodded, "Alright, good enough for me" he said, "Alright, second question... when can I get the hell out of here?"

Vipe chuckled, "Just as I suspected from a soldier..." He said, "Well, we need to run a few more tests, and make sure your well enough to leave, but if all goes well, I could say you could be out of here by this evening"

"I assume you want to leave as soon as you can, so I'll go get the others set up for the tests, it's mostly just checking samples and such, don't worry" Vipe said as he left, leaving the two soldiers by themselves.

Kain looked back at Davidson, who was still looking at the door, "Seems like I might be getting out of here by tonight" Kain said.

Davidson looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah, seems like it" he said.

"Alright, I'm just too damned curious, why in the hell do you have your dress uniform on?" Kain asked, a smile growing on his face.

Leth hummed as he looked himself over, "Hah, I was wondering when you'd get around to asking me" He said, "There's a big event going on"

Kain raised eyebrow, "What kind of event?" He asked.

"A ball" Leth said, "You see, there's this comet coming around that apparently only passes by Earth every fifty years, and G.U.N.'s throwing a ball"

Kain thought for a second, "Wasn't there a festible being thrown because of that? he asked, "I think I remember reading something about it"

Davidson nodded, "That's the Fire In The Sky Festiable, that's for everybody, G.U.N.'s throwing their own party"

"And your not there?" Kain asked, "Shouldn't you be there with whoever else is going? I mean, you should be having a good time, not sitting around with a guy in a coma"

Leth shrugged, "I... I just felt like I should be here..." He said quietly, "And it paid off!"

"But if you weren't going to go, why are you all dressed up?" Kain asked.

Davidson shrugged, "Well, I wanted to be part of the celebration anyway... besides, I'll go for any excuse to put this thing on... I look great in it!"

"Well, I'm glad you're here... It would have been a hell of a lot worse if I just woke up in a lonely hospital room with only myself and that British guy to keep me company" Kain said.

There was a bit of silence, until Kain spoke up once more, "You know... we never properly introduced ourselves"

Leth chuckled and held out his hand, "Private First Class Leth Davidson" He said.

Kain reached out and grabbed the hand, shaking it, "Sergeant First Class Mathew Kain" he replied.

Mathew smirked, "A comet huh? I'm sure that'll be interesting..."

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/

* * *

**And so it ends... the curtain falls on... the sun sets... the last beer is drank...**

**But don't fret! This is only the beggining... litteraly.**

**G.U.N.'s Requiem is a planned trilogy, which means that there'll be two more stories that follow this one (But I'm sure you know what a trilogy is). They will take place at different points in the Sonic Timeline. As you can tell from the ending, this takes place after Sonic Adventure, but before Shadow The Hedgehog (So you know what's coming up next!).  
**

**I believe that the ending cliffhanger-ish-thing gave you a pretty good idea what's going to happen next, so I present to you, the reader, a dozen in a lifetime oppertunity!**

**Are you a writer? A Sonic fan? Some guy/girl/creature from the beyond who can't write for crap, but wants to be immortalized? Well have I got an oppertunity for you!**

**For my upcoming pieces of work, I will need soldiers... lot's of soldiers, and those soldiers need names... names that you, the reader, can provide. That's right, I am asking for the reader to review my story, and while giving me a piece of your mind, to leave a name for a G.U.N. soldier.  
**

**All I'm really asking for is a name, perferably a last name (Ex. Mendoza, Jenkins, Johnson), and I will take it from there, but if you wish, you can give me specifics. You can tell me about your characters and their ****personalties****, their apperance, and their tragic tale of a one night stand that turned into torrent of passion, decite, and a sinister plot to shatter the star crossed lover's  
budding relationship... or you could just give me a name, that works too.  
**

**Think about it, you'll be able to see YOUR own character in the story, you can see the world though their eyes, and live their constant fight for survival... or they can blow up, it all depends really.  
**

**I promise that I will use every name that I get, and I will give each and every one of them parts in the story... though what exacly happens to them is completly up to me... hehehehe... Hehehaha... Hahahaha... HAHAHAHA! **

**The next story will not be released pre-finished, I'll write the chapter then post it, write then post, write then post, and so on and so forth until I'm either done or the sun explodes... but now that I think about it, I have a heater and a backlit computer screen, so even THAT won't stop me!**

**The sequel is already in production, so It shouldn't be long before you start seeing it take roots.  
**

**You know, you just spent a chunk of your life reading my story, so don't you owe it to yourself to review? I mean, that's time you'll never get back (No matter how much you beg), the least you could do is spent a few extra minutes to tell me what you thought about my life-sucking piece of fandom.  
**

**Well, I could go on, but I'm sure you people have important things to do (Yeah right), so to recap, please review, please leave a name (You can leave it In the review or can send it to me via email/private message thingy, either way works), and please drive safely.**

**Thank you very much for your time, and thank you for reading my story.**

**Remember kids, don't do school, drink your drugs, and stay in milk!  
**


End file.
